Say What?
by JJBrowneyes
Summary: Derek see's a different side to Casey when she's visiting with friends. Maybe a Dasey. Maybe not. You decide. Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. If I did, it would not be on the family channel.
1. Chapter 1

"Derek! Get out! I was here first!" Casey yelled as she banged on the bathroom door.

"Then why am I in here and why are you out there?" her smug step-brother laughed.

The two step-siblings went through this every morning. On the rare days that they didn't fight, Derek always had something else up his sleeve. Always. From taking the car to school before she could get a ride so that she would be late, to putting a red sock in the washing machine with her whites (she hated pink), Derek was always doing something to annoy Casey.

"Casey, why don't you just start taking showers at night?" Edwin, her younger step brother, asked. He was nice. Why couldn't Derek be more like Edwin? Edwin was nice to Lizzy. Hell they were best friends! But no, she had to get stuck with Derek! Egotistical, womanizing, jackass, bastard Derek!

Life blows.

--

"Class, once I start handing out the tests, please wait until I have given the last person the test to start. And no talking." Derek's history teacher said.

History was one of the two classes Derek had with Casey. So not only did he have to deal with her at home, but he also had to deal with her at school! He hated how she thought she knew everything, granted she usually did, but seriously, she didn't need to act like she was gods gift to everyone in sight! She was the perfect student. She was good in school, polite to teachers, even when they were not so polite to her, and she was nice to everyone! Well everyone except Derek. She wasn't always nice to him. But then again, he wasn't nice to her. But he liked it that way. She was an uptight bitch and if him being in her life (even if he really wished he wasn't) meant that he got to take her down a couple of notches so be it.

"Derek! Wake up! You have a test in front of you!" Casey whispered while poking him in the ribs.

Derek rolled his eyes. He supposed she was trying to help. In that stuffy, uptight way of hers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom? Can we talk?" Casey asked.

"Sure honey. Just give me a second." Nora said as she struggled with the laundry. "Okay what's up?" She asked after Casey took the load from her hands.

"I want to go home-"

"Now Casey. We spoke about this. We needed to get you to start anew. You were not happy with who you were back then." Nora said interrupting her daughter.

"No! You weren't happy with who I was! I was perfectly content. I had amazing friends. I had an incredible boyfriend. So I got into trouble a few times, its not the end of the world! Here ALL I do is fight with Derek and go to school. I always got good grades in school. And now its all I do. School school school! I have NO social life besides Emily and whatever social life I could have is ripped to shreds thanks to Derek!" Casey yelled.

Hearing his name, Derek moved to the kitchen.

"Casey, if you would just give it a chance-" Nora started.

"I have! Its not working for me." Casey said glaring at Derek, who had a rather innocent expression on his face.

"Look Case. I know it's hard, leaving your friends back home-"

"Wait, Casey had friends?!" An overdramatic Derek said.

"Not now Derek! Go do something else." Nora said while glancing sharply at Derek.

"Now, as I was saying. I know it's hard but you can always visit them."

"When?" Casey asked automatically.

"I don't know. Everything is crazy right now. Let me check it out and I'll let you know okay?" replied Nora. She really did love her daughter and she hated to see her so sad.

"Okay. I guess that's good enough." Casey said. Nora let out a relieved sigh and Casey added "For now."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yeah I know right? And then he stood up infront of the entire school, and when I say entire school, I mean ENTIRE school and started to sing. Well it was more like wailing really, but it was great! I wish you had been there Case" Kyanne said to Casey on the phone. Kyanne was Casey's best friend back in her old hometown. She was the one Casey skipped her first class with, the one Casey first got into trouble with.

"Yeah, me too Ky. You have no idea how much it sucks being so far away from you guys. There's nothing to do here! I mean seriously? I have become such a nerd! Everything people do here is so boring. And they think its fun!" Casey muttered.

"Babe, are you even trying? It cant be that boring." Kyanne replied. She knew Casey, Casey was the life of any party. She could make fun no matter where she was.

"No I guess not. Its just not the same without you guys. Its so..." Casey stopped as she searched for a word to describe what she was feeling.

"Blah? Useless? Dull?" Kyanne supplied.

" Empty." Casey whispered in a ragged voice.

Instantly alarmed, Kyanne soothed her. "I know CJ, but you can make it. I know you can. You only have a year left of high school and we know what happens then right?!"

"CaliforNIA!" They both squealed at the same time pronouncing the NIA loudly.

"Will you shut up in there? I don't care what you think about CaliforNIA and neither does the rest of the neighbourhood!" Derek yelled, agitated.

Casey just rolled her eyes. "So he sang in front of the entire school, huh?"

**I seem to be having problems with FF. This chapter has been Beta'd (is that even a word?) by the lovely Shaelyn (Yee Mun) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!JJ3**


	2. Chapter 2

Casey sighed as she heard her mom call her down for dinner. She hadn't eaten lunch and it was surprising that she wasn't hungry now.

"Can you just put it away for me? I don't have much of an appetite!" Casey yelled down to her mom.

"What?" Was all Casey heard back.

She sighed again as she put down her journal and walked down to the kitchen.

"I'm not feeling too hungry, do you-" Casey started again only to be interrupted by Derek.

"Ooo! Can I eat Casey's portion?"

"No!" Casey glared at Derek.

"But I thought you were not hungry?" Derek asked with a small smirk.

"I'll eat it later." They both knew she wouldn't. Casey didn't eat, shudder, leftovers, but that didn't mean that Derek could to eat her portion. He got everything else from her; her family, even the car that she helped pay for! Even Emily would probably prefer to be in his company rather than hers. So why should he get her chicken too?

Casey wondered back into her room and continued writing in her journal.

Kyanne had given her the journal when she moved and officially become a 'McDonald- Venturi'. It was a beautiful journal with a blue cover decorated in elegant gold writing The journal was old and Ky, knowing Casey would love it, had paid a handsome sum for it.

Casey threw down her pen in anger and sighed as she looked at the photo on the stand beside her bed. In the photo was five boys and two girls, huddling up against each other with goofy grins on their faces.

--

Flashback

_"How do you set this stupid thing?" Sean asked as he tried to set the self-timer on the camera._

_Casey and her friends were sitting in Jordan's and Justin's backyard after a long day of swimming. It was the day before sophomore year had started and they wanted to mark the day with a photograph._

_"I'll do it. Go stand next to Casey" Kyanne giggled. She set the timer, and went to stand in-between Justin and Lucas._

_There were seven of them. Sean, the eldest, was tall with black hair and green eyes. He had his eyebrow pierced and was never short on a girlfriend. He had become friends with Casey in the first grade when he had offered her a cookie. Casey had gratefully accepted it and he had brought in an extra cookie for her the next day. Often referring to Casey as the Cookie Monster, they had been inseparable ever since. Sean had always been the one to beat up the boy who had made her cry, and in return, Casey had always there to clean up his cuts. The two had a special bond, unbreakable, and both knew how to react when the other was in a 'mood'._

_"Jordan! Move it! I'm not setting it again!" Kyanne yelled._

_Jordan and Justin were identical twin brothers. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. At 6'1'', both boys were on the basketball team and were quite good. Good looking, sweet, and constantly pulling pranks, the two were the jokers of the group._

_Jordan quickly shuffled over to crouch in front of Lucas and Toby._

_Lucas, tall, with hair so dark, it seemed to turn blue in the sun. He was especially close to the two girls. Casey suspected he had a thing for Kyanne, but he hadn't done anything as of yet to establish any kind of relationship beyond the line of friendship._

_Toby, who looked a lot like Lucas, had his tongue pierced. With beautiful grey eyes, he was predicted to break many hearts. Luckily, the girls didn't need to worry. Toby was the classic, "Your ass looks fat in that" gay man. Although he detested shopping, Toby had no problem letting someone know what kind of clothes they should be wearing._

"_SAY CHEESE!" Justin and Jordan screeched simultaneously._

_Lucas threw his arm around Kyanne shoulders and sent a bright grin towards the camera. Sitting on Sean's shoulders as he crouched on the floor, Casey threw up her arms and gave a brilliant smile._

"_CHEEEESE!"_

End Flashback

--

Casey's thumb rubbed over Justin and Jordan's grinning faces. She was knocked out of her stupor when she saw a tear drop splash onto the photo.

She looked up in surprise. Was she crying?

She got up to look in the mirror, and wipe her eyes dry. She needed to see her friends.

--

"So then I was like, whoa babe! Relax" Derek said into the phone.

Casey walked in front of Derek and sent him a look as if to say say 'how much longer?' Derek shrugged and made a shooing motion with his hand. He turned back to his desk and his conversation.

"I know right?" Derek laughed into the phone. After hearing an exaggerated sigh, Derek turned to find Casey tapping her foot impatiently. Derek rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the phone.

"And then the dude just punches me! For no reason!" he said indigently into the phone. "I- Hey!" Derek cried as Casey yanked the phone away from him.

"Derek got punched because he had his tongue down some guy's girlfriend's throat. Now Derek has to go, he will call you back. Bye." Casey said casually and then hung up the phone.

"What the hell Case?!" Derek glared at her.

"I need the phone. It's important." Casey glared back.

"Oh and my conversation wasn't important?"

"Uh. No." Casey pretended to think and then responded deadpan.

"Just because my conversation doesn't involve 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I saw the cutest shoes at the mall today!' " Derek said in a high voice "Does not mean that my conversation is not important."

"Excuse me?" Casey looked at Derek incredulously, " 'I was like WOAH and he was all like whoa, and then I was all like, duuuuude, and he was all like sweeeet.' " She replied using a mellowed out stoner's tone. "-does not constitute as an important conversation."

Derek made a quick swipe for the phone, but failed as Casey jumped back.

"I'll bring it back when I'm done, okay?" Casey asked as she walked backwards through the door, not waiting for an answer.

Derek sent her a glare and made an obscene gesture. He sighed as he went to sit back down. Without the phone he was bored. No one was online, there was nothing on TV, and it seemed everyone was going out of town for the weekend. He looked at the time, it was only 7:03pm. He still had time to get a date. He shuffled downstairs and shrugged on his leather jacket.

"Where ya goin' Smerek?" Marti asked.

"Another Date?" Nora looked up from the couch.

"Obviously." Derek smirked. Derek looked up at Lizzie when he heard her laugh.

"You might want to reconsider that." Lizzie said.

"And why's that?" Derek looked at her confused.

"'Cause Casey's got the keys." Lizzy took a bite out of her sandwich.

Derek sighed. The thought of getting them from her almost made him stay home. Then, thinking the better of it, he stomped up the stairs.

Derek went into his room to grab a CD and then quietly made his way to Casey's room. The door was ajar and he could see her lying on her stomach on her bed. With her feet in the air, she seemed deep in her conversation. He spotted the keys on her desk.

"Really? Thats the best you could come up with?" He heard Casey.

Maybe if he was really quiet he would be able to grab them without her even noticing. He got on his knees and slowly inched open the door.

--

Minutes earlier...

Casey sat on her bed as she dialled the all too familiar phone number.

Riiiing.

"Come on. Pick up." Casey said to herself.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice answered.

"H-hi Mrs. Daunce. Is Sean there?" Casey stuttered.

"May I ask who is calling?" The woman asked politely.

"Uh, it's Casey"

"Just a minute dear."

Casey laid down on her bed.

A masculine voice came onto the line. "Hello?"

Casey immidietly burst into tears at the sound of his voice.

"Hello? Casey?" Sean said worriedly. Casey could only sob in response.

"CJ, baby what's wrong?" Casey could only cry harder. "What happened? Where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm okay, nothing's happened. I just miss you." Casey said as her sobs started to die down.

Sean's sigh of relief was evident. "I know babe. I miss you too. It's weird not being able to walk over to see you anytime I want."

Casey started to sniffle. "I know. I hate it. I can't stand being so far away from you guys."

"Well- Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Sean tried lamely.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. So how you been? Any boyfriends I need to pummel?" Casey laughed. Luckily for Derek, her laughter drowned out the noise he was making.

Derek had finally managed to inch the door open and was on his knees making his way towards her bed.

"Nah. The guys here are... they just aren't my type." Casey said into the phone.

Derek almost snorted. He held his tongue from the dozens of comments he could have made to that.

"Um, Derek I guess." She said.

Derek froze. 'What about Derek?'

"No, he's good looking and all," at this Derek smirked. "But he's cocky. And we fight too much. And he's my step-brother." Derek almost snorted again. "Just because we are not technically related, doesn't mean it's cool for me to have sex with my step brother." At this Derek felt his jaw drop.

"And he's really annoying. Kinda like Justin is when Jordan goes away to PEI for a month." Casey laughed.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure Derek could beat that. Last week, he put vinegar in my shampoo. I've not had a warm shower in weeks, because the almighty one has to use it first, and he is currently on his knees on the floor, thinking that I'm so stupid that I can't see him."

Derek looked up in surprise.

Casey sent him a glare and casually asked him if there was anything she could do for him.

"Oh, there is plenty you could do for me princess, but the car keys will do for now." Derek said shocking both himself and Casey.

He grabbed the keys and strutted out of the room, but not before giving Casey a wink.

"What the hell." Casey muttered to herself.

"Hello? Helloooo? Anyone there?!" Casey jumped as she heard Sean yell.

--

**Thanks again, goes out to Shaelyn, who is the wonderful Beta of this story. **

**As always, R&R**

**JJ3**


End file.
